tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Battlestar Galactica: Murder on the Rising Star
"Murder on the Rising Star" is the eighteenth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Battlestar Galactica. The episode was directed by Rod Holcomb with a teleplay written by Donald P. Bellisario, Jim Carlson, and Terrence McDonnell based on a story treatment by Michael Sloan. The episode first aired on ABC on February 18th, 1979. Synopsis On the luxury ship, the Rising Star, Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer engage in an aggressive game of Triad. Things get tense between Starbuck and a rival player and pilot named Ortega and the two exchange heated words with one another after the game. When Ortega turns up dead, all eyes turn towards Starbuck. He is arrested and awaits trial, but only those closest to him believe that he is innocent. In a desperate measure to save his friend, Apollo must enlist the aid of his worst enemy - Baltar! Cast Principal Cast Also Starring Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Donald Bellisario - Supervising producer; Writer * David J. O'Connell - Producer * Jim Carlson - Writer * Terrence McDonnell - Writer * Michael Sloan - Writer * Rod Holcomb - Director * Glen A. Larson - Executive producer; Theme * David G. Phinney - Associate producer * Gary B. Winter - Associate producer * Jim Carlson - Story editor * Terrence McDonnell - Story editor * Stu Phillips - Composer * Ben Colman - Director of photography * Paul Peters - Art director * Bill Camden - Art director * Sam Gross - Set decorator * Patti Hayes - Casting * David Howe - Film editor * Earl N. Crain, Jr. - Sound * Harker Wade - Unit production manager * Bill Holbrook - 1st assistant director * Charles Sanford - 2nd assistant director * Dick Wahrman - Sound effects editor * Herbert D. Woods - Music editor * Jean-Pierre Dorleac - Costume designer * Mark Peterson - Costume supervisor * David M. Garber - Special effects consultant * Wayne Smith - Special effects consultant Notes & Trivia * Battlestar Galactica was created by Glen A. Larson. * "Murder on the Rising Star" and "BSG: Murder on the Rising Star" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is included on disc five of the Battlestar Galactica: The Complete Epic Series Cylon case DVD boxset collection. This edition was produced by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format on February 10th, 2004. The DVD includes deleted scenes from this episode. * This episode is production code number: 50924. TV Rage.com; Battlestar Galactica, "Murder on the Rising Star"; Episde Info. * Supervising producer and teleplay writer Donald P. Bellisario is credited as Donald Bellisario in this episode. * Associate producer Gary Winter is credited as Gary B. Winter in this episode. * First assistant editor William Holbrook is credited as Bill Holbrook in this episode. * Second assistant editor Charles Watson Sanford is credited as Charles Sanford in this episode. * Sound engineer Earl Crain, Jr. is credited as Earl N. Crain, Jr. in this episode. * Actor Noah Hathaway, who plays Boxey, is credited but does not make an appearance in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * "Murder on the Rising Star" References ---- Category:1979/Episodes Category:Rod Holcomb/Director Category:Donald P. Bellisario/Writer Category:Jim Carlson/Writer Category:Terrence McDonnell/Writer Category:Michael Sloan/Writer Category:Donald P. Bellisario/Supervising producer Category:Glen A. Larson/Executive producer Category:David J. O'Connell/Producer Category:David G. Phinney/Associate producer Category:Gary Winter/Associate producer Category:Jim Carlson/Editor Category:Terrence McDonnell/Editor Category:Stu Phillips/Composer Category:Ben Colman/Cinematographer Category:Paul Peters/Art director Category:Bill Camden/Art director Category:Sam Gross/Set designer Category:Patti Hayes/Casting agent Category:David Howe/Editor Category:Earl Crain, Jr./Sound engineer Category:Harker Wade/Production manager Category:William Holbrook/Assistant director Category:Charles Watson Sanford/Assistant director Category:Dick Wahrman/Sound effects editor Category:Herbert D. Woods/Music editor Category:Jean-Pierre Dorleac/Costume designer Category:Mark Peterson/Costume supervisor Category:David M. Garber/Special effects consultant Category:Wayne Smith/Special effects consultant Category:Full crew Category:Episodes with crew categories